1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the lid of the liquid container for containing various drinks like coffee or tea, especially coffee made with a coffee maker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the lid described above, there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,194. As for this lid, it is possible to pour the liquid while it is put on and in order to prevent vapor from going away from the contained liquid, there is a device to deviate vapor entering into the said pouring outlet, which device is set on the below side of the pouring outlet perforating from the upper side downward.
However, as the said pouring outlet is formed wide open like a funnel, there is a problem that trashes are easy to enter.
Also, there is a vacuum bottle disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,841. According to this vacuum bottle, on the lid material the upper lid is set to close the pouring outlet so that it has a merit that the entry of trashes can be deterred as much as possible. In addition, in this vacuum bottle, there is set a moving inner lid closing the inner opening part of the container by moving up and down so that it has a merit that it can prevent vapor, odor, tastes, heat and coldness from being lost.
However, according to the construction of the above moving inner lid, there is a case that the pouring can not be done well, as the moving inner lid does not function well when adherent liquid or sticky liquid is poured.